Miso Chung
|hometown = Busan, South Korea |occupation = IKEA Salesperson |season = Survivor: Saints vs. Sinners |tribes = |place = TBA |challenges = TBA |votesagainst = TBA |days = TBA}} Miso Chung is a contestant on Survivor: Saints vs. Sinners, as a member of the Lincoln (or Female Sinners) tribe. She is currently still competing for the million dollar prize. Profile Name: Miso Chung Age: 24 Hometown: Busan, South Korea Current residence: Woonsocket, Rhode Island. Occupation: IKEA Customer Sales Representative and Indie Music Producer Tribe designation: Sinners Hobbies: Producing music, meeting new people, socialising with friends, working. Not much else to me. Pet peeves: Unbelievable over exaggeration of things like life stories, we really don't care. It's the most annoying thing when someone is taking up so much of your time explaining something which obviously didn't happen, and even if it did, I don't see why you think I would be the slightest bit interested. This has happened far too many times to me at housewarming parties and other social events, so I would rather avoid it entirely for the rest of my life. Three words to describe you: Blunt, Forceful, Stubborn. What's your personal claim to fame? Being able to be at the forefront of a music career at my young age. Not many Koreans can make the transition from Korean music to international music, especially at twenty four years old. Also having complete freedom over what music I make, I'm so relieved to not be attached to a record label, they seem very toxic in western territories. Who or what is your inspiration in life? My inspiration has always been my late step-father. He was a hard working businessman who managed to turn around a failing carpentry business into one of the main suppliers for my current workplace IKEA. He was only able to do this through sheer determination and I applaud him for it. I wish I could've expressed my admiration while he was still with us. If you could have three things on the island, what would they be and why? A boat, paddle, and map so I could leave the island. Survivor contestant you're most like: A more fearless and assertive version of Christina Cha, without the racist abuse, fingers crossed. She was mainly seen as a pushover which helped her underdog game, and I would like to be perceived the same, until I blindside everyone in the later half of the merge, of course. What's your reason for being on Survivor: My step-mother and step-father loved watching the show, and I know they would've loved to watch me on it so much, so I'm doing this for them, as like a dying wish. God, this got deep fast. Why do you think you'll "survive" Survivor? I have a range of skills which transfer over to Survivor very nicely. I'm technically a carpenter by trade, so it would be very embarrassing if I can't manage to build a decent enough structure to live in. Might keep that to myself though in case I'm quoted on it. Why are you a SINNER? My attitude in my everyday life is so blunt that most people have stopped interacting with me altogether, and I intend to carry my personality into the game, which will lead to me orchestrating blindsides of people who would've considered me an ally. I'll make this clear now, nobody is an ally of mine, and they never will be, unless their association brings good things. Saints vs. Sinners Voting History Trivia Will Miso win Saints vs. Sinners? Yes! Her ruthless and cutthroat attitude will allow her to pull off many moves throughout the game, which will fare well for her in the final when explaining her game. No! Her selfishness and underestimation of fellow competitors will see herself at the bottom of the totem pole very quickly, leading to her elimination early in the game. Category:Castaways